The Long and the Sweet of Things
by Jishushika
Summary: Walk through Usagi's life as she meets Mamoru and starts a relationship with him. Can time together bring love or hate? A very AU story, furute chapters will contain very controversial thoughts and actions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

I threw another miss matched sock into the washer. _Another day in paradise._ Pouring in the soap and closing the lid I turned the knob to start and pushed in the big blank button. The washer hummed alive as water poured in to the tub and started to wash the third load of clothes that day. I leaned down and opened the dryer doo,r pulling out the warm clothes. I pushed the dryer shut with my foot and walked back into the house from the garage. I walked past the stairs next to the garage door and into the living room throwing the bundle onto the couch and started folding. From beside me I heard the sound of my IM going off. I dropped the pair of my younger brother's underwear and hurried to the computer. _It's him!_

CaliKing77: Hey what's going on?

My hands quickly ran over the keys as my mind raced.

QTPie88: Not a lot just getting some chores done. What about you?

CaliKing77: Nothing just applying for a job. Do you miss me?

QTPie88: How can I miss you if we've never met?

CaliKing77: Well, you can miss talking to me can't you? Do you think I could call you know?

QTPie88: I don't know, I don't think anyone's on the phone, let me check.

I ran through the house, it looked like no one was on the phone. Dad was in the kitchen trying to cook something that looked like food, and my younger brother, Shingo, was out with his friends. And my younger sister was planted in front of the TV, with a bag of popcorn. _What if I give him my number and he calls and he turns out to be some old guy that's just a weirdo? Maybe I shouldn't give him my number… I guess I could give him my mom's old cell phone number. That would work… _I walked down the hall into my dad's room and got my mom's old cell phone off of the dresser. _I don't know why he keeps it turned on; I guess he thought she might come back._ She'd been gone living in another town with her new boyfriend for months now, my dad had just gone and picked me and my younger sister, Chibi-Usa up.

QTPie88: You can call my cell phone if you'd like. The number is 830.567.4354.

_ Please don't let him be some weirdo, please don't let him be some weirdo..._

The cell phone played its little annoying tune and I looked at the number. _715? Where is 715?_

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone softly.

"Hey it's me, Mamuro. What's going on?" _Oh my god he sounds hot! I wonder if he really looks as good as the picture he sent me!_ I stood up from the computer and headed upstairs to my room.

"Not a whole lot just hanging out? What about you?"

"Well my roommate just left for work. So I don't really have any plans for tonight and it's getting late. I was thinking, would you like to meet? You know hang out or something?" He asked quickly, I could tell he was nervous._ Hang out? And do what? I'm 16! What can I do with some on who is older than me! Besides there's nothing to do in this God forsaken town! Nothing! Why do I have to live here? Why do I have to be so young? I should say no. I don't know this guy; we've only been talking online for a month… I've never met anyone online what if he is a psycho and hurts me? What will I do then? I've seen all the crazy people on TV that get arrested for stocking and online chatting with younger girls…_

"Sure," I said after a second, "What do you have in mind?" _Please don't say to rape and kill me… please don't say that!_

"I was thinking we could just drive around maybe get something to eat. Didn't you say you live right down the street from the river? How about we go hang out there? I can pick you up and then we can go? Does that sound fine?" He sounded a lot calmer now. More smooth and sweet.

"What now? I'd like to take a shower; I'm kind of dirty from cleaning all day." I looked down at my clothes, damp and dirty from cleaning the bathrooms and scrubbing the floors on my hands and knees. I listened to the phone and heard a peeing sound. _Is he peeing with me on the phone? Gross!_ "Are you going pee? With me on the phone?" He chuckled quietly and then flushed the toilet.

"No. I'm done now." I heard foot steps as he walked out of his bathroom.

"You're not going to wash your hands! Gross!" I squealed loudly into the phone.

"I'm going to wash them; I just don't have soap in the bathroom." I heard the sound of water running as he washed is hands. "So when would you like for me to pick you up?" He asked sensually. _What time is it? It's 10:30, okay, what all do I have to do? Shower? Eat… sneak out, my dad is never going to let me go out… okay that's fine I can sneak out it's not that hard, I just have to remember to turn off the chime on the alarm before I leave that way when I get back I won't wake him up._

"How about in an hour? Is that cool? You can call when you're on your way and I'll give you directions." I waited patiently for him to answer chewing on my bottom lip and look in the mirror.

"Yeah, an hour sounds fine. So what are you going to wear?" He started laughing at his own joke, he knew I was nervous. I laughed with him as I went into the bathroom and started running the water. I went to the vanity and pulled out all my make-up and my shaver that I had hidden from my little sister because she would use it.

"Ha…ha, I'll call you when I'm out of the shower okay?" I asked as I pulled out my hair buns and ran my hands though my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror. _I hope I don't make a fool of myself…_

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. Bye" He said happily.

"Bye Mamuro." I said and hung up the phone. I climbed into the shower quickly; I didn't have that much time.

* * *

I know, I know... it's really short, this is my first story and I want to make sure that people will read it and not find it too boring before I continue. Also, I know Chibi-Usa is not Usagi's younger sister, but this is a AU story and for my purposes of this story she is.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. I do not own Nissan, Citgo, Exxon, Motel 8, KISS (although I do own that shirt), All-Stars, Dr. Pepper, or Jack-in-the-Box, and anything else I may have forgotten to name that most definitely does not belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

I walked down the stairs with the utmost quietness. After I finally reached the bottom I hit the chime button on the alarm, turning off it of so it wouldn't beep later when I came back into the house after my secret rendezvous with Mamoru. I opened the front door and walked out. As soon as my feet hit the concrete porch I let out a large sigh of relief. _The hardest part is getting out, because when you get back, you already had the fun so you don't care if you get in trouble. _The cell phone rang and I looked at the number.

"Hello?" I said with a smile on my face, I couldn't wait to meet him; I was so nervous and excited all at the same time.  
"Hello, Usagi. I'm on the high way right now, where do I exit?" I could hear the wind blowing from his rolled down window.  
"Take the 170 exit, then a right at the light." My legs started to shake; I sat down at the end of the driveway beside my father's truck.  
"Alright, I'm about to exit. So are you excited?" He chuckled, knowing full well that I was pretty nervous.  
"Yeah, I'm excited. How about you?" My free hand ran over my t-shirt to try and get out the wrinkles that were accumulating because of my position on the ground. I looked down at my t-shirt; it said I (heart) KISS in big black letters. I went to see Kiss with my dad, brother and sister. It was my dad's why of getting our mind off of our mom that was still living in another town with her new boyfriend. _Maybe I should have dressed nicer… I don't think a t-shirt with jeans and pink All-Stars are going to impress him._

"I can't wait to see you. Okay I turned right. Now what?"

"Okay, go past the Motel 8, and then there will be a Exxon on your left. Keep going! There will be a Citgo on your left also, and a big brown building on your right. After that turn right into the neighborhood that's called River Tree, you can't really see the sign, but it's there." I talked quickly; knowing that he was right there was racking havoc on my nervous system at that point.  
"Alright. So what do you want to do? Is there anything to do in this town?" He asked.  
"Not really. We can drive down River Rd. if you want. It's late so everything is pretty much closed. Are you about to turn into the neighborhood yet?" I asked curiously.  
"Yeah I'm turning now." I heard the blinker in the back ground.  
"Okay, take your first left, then your first right onto River Rock. I'm in the middle of the block." I heard the wind slow down and the blinker go off again. Then I saw to bright white headlights turn down my street. "Is that you?" I asked, trying to control my speech so I wasn't squeaking into his hear.

"Yes. Are you ready? I can see you." His car came to the front of my house and stopped. I shut the phone and stood up. I slid the phone into my back right pocket and took a deep breath before I got into the car. His car was nice. A white little four door Nissan, with leather seats, the whole 9 yards, it was my first time ridding in a Nissan, I didn't have a car of my own yet, and all my friends were still too young also. I shut the door and looked over at the driver. He looked over at me and smiled. He had such a wonderful smile, it made me feel so warm inside. I looked at his eyes and they sparkled and jumped around looking at my face. He was wearing a blue striped polo and some kaki shorts. I couldn't take my eyes off him; I loved the color of his olive skin. I wondered what my skin would look like next to his.

"Well, hi, would you like to go to the river first?" He asked. I nodded my head, no words wanted to come out of my mouth. "Alright. How do I get there?" He put the car in drive and started driving down the street. I cleared my throat.  
"Turn right at the end of the street and then take a left." I pointed towards the end of the street and smiled over at him. There it was again, his wonderful smile. My heart skipped a beat. He followed my directions and we came to the end of the street and turned. He reached over and put his hand on my knee and squeezed.

"It's great to finally meet you. I had no idea you would be this cute." He squeezed my knee again before putting it back on the stirring wheel to turn again. I looked over at him and smiled. _I wonder what he's thinking. He's really good looking. I can't believe I don't know what to say to him. I always have something to say._ Before I knew it he had parked the car at the gate to the river and we were getting out. We went through the walk through gate and down the steep hill to the side walk along the river. We pasted by 6 little docks before we got to the large one and sat down. We sat in silence for a while before we slowly started talking about my family and my friends. He asked me if I had a boyfriend and I said no.

After a few minutes we decided to go to River Rd. and drive down there. He walked back up the hill and got into the car. _I'm so thirsty. I can't believe I'm still nervous. I would kill for a Dr. Pepper right now.  
_We drove down River Rd. talking about nothing in particular and then back up. We stopped at the intersection next to a gas station and I looked at the time, 2:37am. _It's getting late. I wonder if he's going to take me home now._ The light was red and we were the only ones on the road. I looked over the Mamoru and he smiled at me a leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back my tongue running over his bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he deepened the kiss. My heart was beating so loud I couldn't hear my head trying to think. Everything was jumbled and nothing was making sense. He finally pulled away and smiled at me, look at the light I noticed that it had turned yellow then red. _We kissed through the green light? _I looked back over at him and he smiled and leaned to kiss me again. This time though someone honked at us when the light turned green and we turned toward my home.   
Instead of dropping me off at home we went back down to the river and sat on the dock next to each other. I took off my shoes and socks and rolled up my jeans so I could put my feet in the water. I leaned my back against Mamoru and thought about the kiss. I had never felt that so excited and lost in the moment like that. Mamoru leaned down and started to kiss my neck. I moaned and lean farther back into him. He ran a hand over my breast and my breath hitched.

"Is this okay?" he whispered. I nodded my head quickly and moved for him to continue. He ran his hand over the back of my shirt, "Are you wearing a sports bra?" I mentally cursed myself.  
"No, it's an undershirt." I pulled at my t-shirt and slid them both off. Mamoru unhooked my bra and I pulled it away from my chest. Mamoru ran his warm hands over my nipples and kissed my neck again. I turned around and kissed him, tugging at his polo trying to take it off. We stopped kissing and he pulled off his shirt tossing it in the pile along with my clothing. I ran my hands over his chest feeling how warm he was. I looked down at myself and watched his hands go to unbutton my pants. The moon had changed the color of my skin into a washy yellow but he didn't seem to mind. I unbuttoned his shorts and pushed my hand in. I moved over his underwear and wrapped my hand around his hard cock. It felt so soft and warm wrapped in my cool hand. I rubbed him. _What the hell? _I pulled out his cock and looked at it. _He's not circumcised? Wow… I've never been with a guy like this before. I wonder if it's any better._ Just then his mouth took in my nipple and he began to suck on it. I moaned and pushed myself into is mouth. When he stopped licking my nipple I bent down and tasted his cock. I sucked in and licked around it.

"Pull down the skin…" He whispered and moved my head out of the way so he could show me. I did as I was told and held it down as I sucked and licked his cock. Mamoru pulled at me hair and motioned for me to take of my pants. I pulled down my jeans and kneeled in front of him. Mamoru pulled apart my legs and felt my wet lips.

He let out a puff of air, "Wow… you are really wet." I smiled and nodded. Mamoru pulled off his shorts and told me to get on all fours. He got behind me and slid a finger into my pussy, pulled it out and feed it to me. I tasted myself and wiggled my butt in the air wanting him inside of me. Mamoru pushed himself inside of me slowly, pulling on my sides as he went in. _Oh my fucking God… that feels so damn good…_

Mamoru and I moved together for a few minutes before I felt something touching my ass. I moaned when I felt him slid in a finger, while he continued to pump in and out of me. After several more minutes I came and pushed against him hard. He turned me over onto my back and pulled my legs up around his shoulders. Pumping in and out of me I knew he was about to come."Can I come in you?" He asked with short breath, he was close."Yes, baby, please come in me." I begged him as he came pushing into me harder and harder.Catching our breath he rolled off me and we laid there on the dock naked together for several minutes. _I guess he's going to take me home now. I can walk if he wants._

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" He asked sweetly, out of breath. _He's going to get me something to eat? That's weird, all he wanted was to sleep with me right? I mean that's all that I really wanted._

"That sounds great, but nothing is opened his late except for Jack-in-the-Box." I said standing up and grabbing our clothes. After we got dressed we walked back up the hill and got into his car. I fixed my hair and looked over at him as we drove out of the subdivision to Jack-in-the-Box. Mamoru rested his hand on my leg as we drove talking to me about his life and how he just moved back from California. He ordered us some tacos and a Dr. Pepper. We pulled over in the parking lot and ate our tacos.

After eating we left and went back to my house. He parked in front of the drive way and kissed me good bye. I got out of the car and watched him drive away.  
_ I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I really liked him. I hope I was alright in bed… I can't believe I just slept with someone I don't even know! What was I thinking? And I let him come in me! Ohmygod! What's wrong with me!_

* * *

_ It has been one whole week and he hasn't called… I guess he just thinks I'm a slut. Oh well. I have to get to this job interview.   
_I walked out of the library, a smile on my face. I got the job. I start tomorrow afternoon. I lived in a town that had a water park and I had just landed a job spraying on fake tattoos. My mom had moved back in with my dad a few days ago and she had given me a ride to the interview. She was waiting in the car for me. I looked at the cell phone in my pocket, someone had called when I was interviewing and I couldn't answer it. It was Mamoru. I smiled and opened the car door. 

My world came crashing down right then, my heart stopped as I looked at the scene before me. My mom's head was slumped down to the side hanging and a deathly looking angle and there was blood coming out of her mouth. I held my breath to see if I could hear her breathing. I didn't hear anything. My body moved with out my mind and I shook her, there was blood all over the stirring wheel and the console of the car. She moved slightly when I shook her. I sighed in relief and unbuckled her safety belt. I pulled her over to my side of the car not knowing where all my strength had come from. After I got her settled and laid the seat back a called my dad from the cell phone. There was no answer. I left a message and hung up. I went back inside to the library and my father called me back. I told him what happened and he told me to wait there for him. He would be there in 30 minutes. I got a glass of water and hurried back out to the car. I sat my mom up and gave her some only to have her spit it back up with blood in it. This was not good. She kept spitting up blood, and passing in and out of consciousness. I got in the drivers set. The hospital was only a couple of blocks away. I could get her there. I put the car in reverse and back up.

I had just set down in the emergency room when the cell phone rang, it was my dad.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Usagi? Where are you? Where is your mother?" He sounded worried and pissed off all rolled into one. I let out a breath calming myself.  
"Dad, don't worry, I drove her to the hospital, and I just checked her in. She's doing fine. The doctor is treating her now. He just needs you to sign some papers." I said as calmly as I could, trying to calm down my father. I motioned to the nurse that I was going to go smoke. I went outside and lit up my cigarette.  
"Why did you take her to the hospital? She would have been fine! I could have handled this!" My father yelled at me over the phone.  
"Look," I said fiercely losing my cool, "You can think all you want that you could have handled this but she has alcohol poising and all you are concerned about is your reputation. Who gives a fuck? I'm here trying to save her life and all you care about is what your grandfather will think. Fuck you. I'm leaving she's here. I'm going home." I yelled into the phone.  
"Usagi, don't you dare ha-" I hung up the phone and got into the car. I put out my cigarette and pulled out.

* * *

So what do you think so far? I hope all that made sense to you guys. Anyway, until next time.  



End file.
